Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *Unregistered contributors may nominate and vote... **...However, you should not vote if you are not a true member of this wiki. For instance, don't vote just because your friend asked you to, especially if you do not normally contribute to this wiki. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. See . Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: Tie! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: Tie! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: Tie! - M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: Tie! -- Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse ---- The Omni-League Made by Tammar and nominated by the very same person For # # # Against # # # Comments *First time running, hoping for a win. Category:Featured Pages Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Series created by Ultra and Ulti. Nominated by DF. For #Ultra has done many things for this series, and season 2's looking up to be really cool. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 02:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #BTOU FTW! -- Maximus Loo2012 11:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) #'Ben10fan3' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Go Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimeted! Against # # # Comments *Fifth time running. Giving up is not an option. THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN!, ''' 21:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Den 10 Ultiverse Created by HF and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *I would request you to first check my series and then give your opinion . Ben 10: Shattered Universe Created by Cyber and nominated by Cyber. For #A really good series, I say! :) 20:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * Fourth/Fifth time running. I won't stop running till' I win >:D -''Cyber Tenn' | Talk - 03:31, July 5, 2013 (UTC)